


Broken

by LynxPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bipper, Canon Divergence - s02e04 Sock Opera, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, F/M, Journal 3 (Gravity Falls), POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxPines/pseuds/LynxPines
Summary: "Dipper, stop! You're scaring me!"You're worried about Dipper so you decide to check on him before Mabel's sock opera starts.Chaos ensues.Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch. I only own the concept of the character Nicole.





	1. Chapter One

Today was finally the day. Today, Dipper would uncover the author’s identity and, hopefully, stop obsessing over him. Dipper had instructed Mabel and you to meet at the library to unveil the newly fixed laptop, and you were ready to find out who this guy was. This author person seemed to be encouraging Dipper’s paranoia, and you weren’t sure how healthy that was.

_‘I mean, ‘trust no one!’? That’s horrible advice! And Dipper idolizes this guy so much! If he continues on like this…’_ You imagined an adult Dipper locking himself in an underground bunker, muttering unintelligibly and looking over his shoulder constantly. You shuddered.

“Nicole? Are you okay?” Dipper’s voice brought you back to reality.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You pointed to the laptop. “Are you ready for this?” You smiled with fake enthusiasm.

Dipper’s eyes lit up. “Of course! If this things works, we could learn the identity of the author and unravel the greatest mysteries of Gravity Falls.” He said the word _author_ with reverence.

You frowned slightly. Fortunately, Dipper didn’t seem to notice.

“Nicole, would you like to do the honors?” He gestured to the laptop like Ana Wright.   
“Sure.” You went to push the power button, but paused. “You know, maybe we should think more about this before we do anything drastic. I mean, who knows what secrets this laptop holds. Let’s postpone for a while.”

Dipper looked like you had suggested canceling Christmas.

You held your serious expression for a few more seconds, then burst out laughing. “Relax, I’m just kidding.”

Dipper muttered something about knowing it was joke the whole time, and you smiled in response, knowing better.

Then, without further hesitation, you pressed the power button.

The laptop began to whir as it started up and Dipper devoted his full attention to the screen, all of his annoyance seemingly forgotten.

“This is it. This is it.” Dipper muttered, almost chanting.

The screen flashed “Welcome” and Dipper grinned. “Aha! It worked!”

Dipper went to high-five Mabel and you, when an alarm sounded. All three of you whipped your heads toward the laptop where the words “//UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS FORBIDDEN//” appeared. A password screen replaced the message triggering a series of groans.

“Of course, a password.” Dipper slumped forward. Mabel grabbed his shoulders.   
“Don’t worry, bro-bro! With your brains, Nicole’s determination, and my laser focus, there is literally nothing that can distract us from…” Mabel suddenly released her brother’s shoulders and looked around her. “Did you guys hear that?”

You turned to see what Mabel was looking at, and automatically groaned. It was Gabe Bensen singing some stupid song and making his puppets make out with each other. You looked at a star-struck Mabel and vehemently shook your head.

“Oh no, not this again. Please don’t tell me…”

Mabel, completely ignorant to your protests pulled out a book with a pop-up heart and made it “beat” by folding the book closed and open repeatedly. “Ba-bump. Ba-bump,” she said.

“Oh boy.” Dipper slapped his forehead.

"Oh no, ” You said.

* * *

It had been a few days since the meeting at the library, and you were laying on your bed, thinking about what had happened since your meeting at the library while Ducktective was playing in the background. Apparently, Mabel was putting on some elaborate sock opera tonight to impress Gabe.

You groaned. _‘I can’t believe that out of all the people for Mabel to pick for her new crush of the week, she chose Gabe, ’_ You thought.

You had met him for the first time in second grade. For some reason, you had found him charming, so you mustered up the courage to talk to him one day. It was a nice day, not a cloud in sight.

“Gabe?” You asked.

“Yes?” He didn’t even look up from his newest puppet he was making.

“Do you wanna come play tag with us?” You batted your eyelashes. You had seen the lady on your mom’s favorite TV show do this, and it usually seemed to work out well for her.

Gabe looked up, at last, from his puppet, sneering. “Would I want to play tag with you?” 

“Yes, that’s what I said.” You said, suddenly extremely self-conscious. _‘Why is he talking like that?’_

He rolled his eyes, as if annoyed you was still here. “No. I don’t associate with people like you. Why, I’d bet you’re the kind of girl who would cross-stitch and single-stitch the same puppet!” He said this like it was an unforgivable crime. 

Your cheeks were burning and you couldn’t meet Gabe’s eyes. You ran off as fast as you could. 

After finishing elementary school, Gabe mostly ignored you, but you heard stories of what he had done to other girls. You hated him for what he done: to you and everyone else he had hurt. 

And now, Mabel was putting on a sock opera of all things for him. He didn’t deserve that! And you refused to help make something for Gabe, so you had made up some excuse to Dipper and Mabel to avoid being enlisted in Mabel’s puppet-making army. 

You sighed. _‘I wonder if Dipper has figured out that password yet. I didn’t mean to leave him to that by himself. Maybe I should go over there. Mabel would be busy getting things ready for tonight, so I could probably sneak in without her noticing me. ’_

You got up, having decided, and went to go help Dipper. 

* * *

You paced around the Mystery Shack’s living room. You had managed to get there unseen, but now you were really worried about Dipper, due to the loud cackling and crashes coming from the attic. 

_‘Did he get any sleep last night? I hope so. Last time, he was sleep-deprived…’_ You shuddered at the memory. 

Just before you were about to go check on Dipper, the attic door opened, and Dipper tumbled down the stairs, laughing like a maniac the entire way down. 

You inhaled a sharp breath. You had thought Dipper eating his own shirt was bad, but this, this was even worse. 

“Dipper…?” You were unsure of what to say now. 

Dipper’s eyes darted in your direction like a cat noticing a mouse for the first time. You involuntarily shivered despite the summer heat seeping into the Shack. 

“Why, hello there, doll, ” Dipper said. You stared at him. 

_‘Doll? Where the heck did that come from?’_ Before you could ask him about the stairs and nicknames, Dipper slipped past you into the kitchen. You ran after him. 

You heard him say, “Human soda! I’m gonna drink it like a person!” 

When you got to kitchen, Dipper was pouring Pitt Cola on his face and laughing. You were barely aware of your mouth falling open. This was definitely worse than shirt chewing.

Dipper suddenly turned his head like he saw something you didn’t. “Where do you keep that journal anyway?”

_‘This is bad. This is very bad. First the stairs, and now he’s hallucinating. This is like if a sleep-deprived Dipper was on a steady diet of Smile Dip and Mabel Juice for a week.’_ Then it got even worse.

Dipper opened a drawer, put his arm in, and slammed the drawer shut. He was about to do it again, when you grabbed his arm and yanked it out of the drawer. 

"Dipper, stop! You’re scaring me!” You looked him in the eyes and swore you saw a flash of yellow in them. 

Dipper grinned at you. You noticed forks sticking out of his arm, and winced on his behalf. “But it’s so much fun! Why don’t you give it a try?” Dipper turned his attention away from you, paused, and then said, “Oh Pine Tree, don’t worry. I won’t hurt her too bad. I just want to see if her arms are more or less durable than mine.”

_‘Pine tree. That’s what Bill calls Dipper. Which means that… Oh no!’_ Your eyes widened and you slowly backed away.

Dipper… no, Bill noticed what you were doing and he grinned a too-wide smile. “Sorry, doll, but you’re not getting away that easily. You know too much.”


	2. Chapter 2

You froze at Bill’s words. You knew deep down that you only had moments to live, and yet, you still couldn’t move. 

Bill walked towards you, still grinning, occasionally wincing as he pulled forks out of his arm. Blood droplets formed at the tiny holes left from the forks, and there was dark purple bruising where he had slammed the drawer on his arm. It occurred to you that Bill now had several sharp objects at his disposal. You felt sick.

_ ‘I’m going to die if I don’t do something right now!’ _ You turned to run, but Bill grabbed you before you could.

“Now, where do you think you’re going?”

You tried to scream, but Bill clasped his hand over your mouth. He frowned and shook his head. “Bad doll. We wouldn’t want anybody to find us, now would we?”

You tried stomping on his foot, but he moved it out of the way. In one fluid motion, he pulled a fork out of Dipper’s vest and held it up, tines facing your neck. You went very still.

“There. That’s better.” Bill seemed to notice the tears in your eyes and smiled. “Don’t cry, doll. I’m not going to kill you.”

“Y-you’re not?” you said.

“No. All I want…” Bill stared straight into your eyes and you gasped in surprise. Yellow cat-like eyes had replaced Dipper’s normally brown eyes. Bill smirked and continued, “is to make a deal.”

* * *

**Dipper**

“Don’t, Nicole!” I shouted. I had been trying to get her attention ever since I’d found her with Bill in the kitchen, but she was still ignoring me. Bill glanced at me and grinned. I scowled. I hated seeing that smile on my body.

“What kind of deal?” Nicole asked. Bill had lowered the fork from her neck. 

_ ‘No, no, no! Don’t fall for it, Nicole!’ _ I tried projecting my thoughts at her, but that didn’t seem to work either. 

“Simple. I’ll give Pine Tree his body back, if you give me a gift.”

Nicole looked confused, then nodded. “All right, I’ll do it.”

Bill held out his hand, my hand. “So, it’s a deal?”

Nicole shook his hand. “Deal.” She turned to leave. 

“Woah, and just where are you going, doll?” Bill grabbed her arm, causing her to jump a little. 

“I’m going to get you a present, so you’ll give Dipper his body back, just like you said.”

Bill started cackling. I flew at him without thinking and went right through him, making him laugh even more. Nicole frowned. 

“It’s funny how dumb you are!” Bill said, making my body shake with laughter. “You see, I never specified when I’d give Pine Tree his body, so it looks like I’ll be staying here for a little while longer.” 

Nicole’s eyes narrowed and this time, she ran at Bill. However, Bill neatly caught her clenched fist, before she could punch him. 

“Calm down, doll, there’s more. As for my present, I’ve decided that I want a brand new toy to play with, and I think a doll would be perfect.” Bill grinned and pointed to Nicole as he said  _ doll _ . 

Her eyes widened and face went white. Before she could do anything else, he snapped his fingers. Her eyes rolled backwards inside her head and she collapsed to the ground. 

I screamed and flew to Nicole’s side. I realized that I couldn’t even help her because of my current lack of a body. I growled in frustration and turned to the person who had done this. “BILL CIPHER! WHAT DID YOU DO?!” 

“Relax, Pine Tree, she’s not dead. My new doll is merely broken, and it’ll be easier to mend her when she’s like this.” Bill began to approach Nicole, but I got in front of him. 

“You’re not doing anything to her. I won’t let you.”

Bill raised an eyebrow. “And just how are you planning on doing that? ”

“I’ll… I’ll just stop you!”

“Sure.” Bill looked at me skeptically. “Face it, Pine Tree, you’re in the mindscape now. Without a vessel to possess, you’re completely useless.” Bill walked right through me, and knelt down next to Nicole.

_ ‘Bill’s about to do something terrible to my friend, and I can’t do anything about it!’ _ I hated this feeling of helplessness consuming me.  _ ‘Bill’s right. I am useless.’ _

Bill put his hands on Nicole’s forehead and a sudden wave of determination coursed through me.  _ ‘No. I might not be able to do anything right now, but I’m not giving up!’  _

Bill began to chant something in a strange language I couldn’t understand. The world around us began to disappear, and my body was replaced with Bill in his usual triangular form.

“Where-?” I started to say. 

“We’re in the mindscape, just on a deeper level than you’ve been on before. That’s why your body is gone; we're no longer interacting with the physical world. Now, quiet, Pine Tree. This is going to take a lot of concentration, and if you interrupt me, I could permanently shatter your friend’s consciousness.”

I stopped talking.

Bill put his hands on Nicole’s motionless form, and his eye began flashing different colors rapidly. Nicole turned translucent with small bursts of colors blooming inside of her. I watched, awestruck, as she floated in the air. 

_ ‘Is this what a soul looks like?’ _

Bill started chanting once more, and pale blue chains entangled Nicole’s figure. The colors within her began erupting violently and she began to struggle in her bonds. 

Then, she suddenly went limp. All of the colors inside of her began changing either to a pulsating gold or a motionless black. 

My eyes widened in horror.  _ ‘What the heck is he doing to her?’  _

Bill paused in his chanting. “What’s this?” I looked for what Bill saw, but couldn’t find anything. 

“Interesting,” he said. 

_ ‘What’s ‘interesting’? What did he find?’ _ I felt like my heart was pounding, which should have been impossible because I didn’t even have a heart currently.

“Well, this simplifies things. I’ll just raise this as high as it’ll go.” Nicole lit up with a blinding light, until I couldn’t see her anymore. Then the light dispelled, leaving Nicole’s form tinted yellow. 

_ ‘Whatever he’s doing to her, I have to stop him! If he keeps on doing this, then Nicole might never be the same! Besides, maybe he was lying about the whole consciousness-shattering thing. Whatever the case, I’m going to have to risk it.’  _ I was about to charge at Bill, when, suddenly, I couldn’t move. 

“Pine Tree, your thoughts are extremely loud. Try to keep it down, okay? I’m almost done fixing my doll.” Bill didn’t even look away from Nicole. 

I felt like an idiot. We were in the mindscape; of course he could read my mind. I willed myself to move forward again, but nothing happened. All I could do was wait. 

Bill waved his hand and the chains encompassing Nicole disappeared. She was still floating ethereally. 

“There, now, she’s perfect! Now, let’s **NRUTER**.” Bill snapped his fingers and we were back at the shack. Bill stretched out in my body. I glared pointedly at him. 

Bill put his hand to his mouth in mock surprise. “Oh, Pine Tree! You look a little stuck. We wouldn’t want you to miss the show.”

At the word  _ show _ , I could move again. I flew to Nicole’s side. She seemed the same as always, except for being unconscious, but looks could be deceiving. “What did you do to her, Cipher?” 

“I told you already. I fixed her. She’ll be a lot more fun to play with now. In fact, I’m in the mood to try out my new toy right now. **LLOD, EMITWOHS S'TI**.”

Nicole opened her eyes and screamed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Nicole**

You woke up feeling… different. You heard screaming, and then realized that it was coming from yourself. You quickly cut it off, and noticed two people staring at you with very different expressions.

The one on your right was… Bill? Or was it Dipper? You decided Bipper would be the best thing to call him. He was looking at you eagerly, as if expecting something from you. What exactly that was you weren't sure.

The person to your left was… Pine Tree. He looked like he was panicking. He noticed you looking at him and his eyes widened. “Can you see me?”

You nodded. 

His face flooded with relief. “Nicole, you’re okay!” 

_ ‘That’s weird. I could’ve sworn my name was something else.’ _

“Doll.”

You turned in the direction of Bipper’s voice. 

_ ‘Right, that’s what I’m called.’ _

“Come over here, and no talking to Pine Tree.” Bipper said. 

You walked over to Bipper, who was muttering about unforeseen side effects. You turned around to see a horrified Pine Tree.

“Bill, Nicole… she’s not the same.” Pine Tree’s voice cracked mid-sentence.

“I know! I’ve made her even better!” Bipper began laughing, when Pine Tree suddenly charged at him.

Without thinking, you jumped in front of Bipper. Pine Tree’s eyes widened and he attempted to stop, but it was too late.

Pine Tree crashed into you, sending you tumbling on to a shocked Bipper. 

“Hey Dipp- woah!”

Shooting Star had appeared in the doorway, and was staring at you. You suddenly realized that you were on top of Bipper, and you quickly jumped up, blushing.

Shooting Star looked between you and Bipper for a while, starting to grin. She gave Bipper a secretive smile. “You’re telling me all about this later.”

Bipper opened his mouth, as if to say something, and closed it. He seemed flustered, and you weren’t sure he was acting.

“Anyway, I borrowed your journal to use as a prop in the show. I hope you don’t mind. Well, I’ll leave you two alone now.” Shooting Star raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively and left.

No one spoke for a few seconds. Then Bipper turned to you slowly. “That should have been impossible. Pine Tree’s on a different level of reality than you. Why didn’t he go right through you?”

Bipper began muttering to himself. “Part of you must exist on the mindscape now. But come along, Doll. We’ll be late for the show.”

You followed Bipper outside with Pine Tree. Ice and Question Mark were getting into a car when they noticed you. 

“Oh, hey Dipper and Nicole! There you guys are!” Question Mark waved us over. 

_ ‘Why do people keep on calling me that? I feel like I should know, but…’ _ When you tried thinking about that, you felt a sharp pain in your head and your thoughts scattered. You could no longer remember what you’d been thinking about— you felt like it was important, though. 

“Do you guys need a ride to the theater?” Ice asked

“Why, yes we do, Red!” Bipper got into the passenger seat so that he was sitting next to Ice. For some reason, this made your fists clench. Confused, you got in the back seat. 

* * *

“Aw, nothing like the theater, huh toots?”

You scowled as Ice raised an eyebrow at Bipper. He lounged back in his seat, an arm around Ice and Question Mark. 

_ ‘Why can’t we just get this over with?’ _

“Hey Doll, wanna hear the exact time and date of your death?” Bipper grinned at you. 

“It’ll be now if you don’t stop talking.” 

Bipper frowned. 

“Hey guys! You all made it!” Shooting Star seemingly appeared out of nowhere, startling you. 

“Are you kidding me? I would never miss… whatever this is.” Fez squinted at the stage. 

“By the by, Mabel, where’d you put my journal again?” Bipper asked. His words seemed casual, but you could see the eagerness in his eyes. 

“I used it as a prop for the big wedding scene!” Mabel put a hand to her chin, looking thoughtful. “I still need a reverend, though.”

“Hey, what if I play the reverend? I mean, someone’s gotta hold that journal, right? But every wedding needs a bridesmaid. And I think I know just the doll for the part.” Bipper gestured to you. 

“You’re right!” Mabel began nodding and grinned at you. “Let’s go!”

Bipper grabbed your hand and you both ran after Mabel. You thought you heard Pine Tree calling out behind you, but you decided to ignore him. You were too shocked by the fact that Bipper was holding your hand. 

_ ‘How is it that someone can be so infuriating and yet so charming at the same time?’ _

You stumbled. 

Where had that thought come from? You had known Bipper for a while… wait, had you? You thought you had, but when you tried to remember… there was nothing there. You had to have some memories, right? Some reason you knew that you could trust Bipper. 

You were backstage now with Bipper. Mabel was preparing her puppets. 

You searched deeper and deeper for some trace of memories, until a sharp pain reverberated throughout your head. You fell to your knees and groaned. 

Bipper turned around and shook his head. “You shouldn’t have done that, Doll. You don’t need those memories— they did more harm than good. But there’s no need to dwell on that. We have a journal to find.”

Your heart pounded against your chest and you clenched your fists. “So you’re telling me that you’re the one who messed with my head.”

“I improved you— there’s a difference. Now, it’s time we-”

You slapped him.

Bipper stared at you. Then he started laughing. 

_ ‘That’s… that’s not how he was supposed to react.’ _

You backed away. Maybe you could get help from Pine Tree. You had seen him fly after Shooting Star, who was performing a musical number. 

“**POTS**.”

Your feet suddenly stopped moving, and you tripped. 

“**EREH EMOC**.” Bipper’s eyes were glowing yellow. 

You got up and walked over to Bipper.

_ ‘How is he-’ _

“I’ve been giving you too much freedom. It’s time I fix that.”

You willed yourself to run, but nothing happened. 

“**NETSIL** . **RETTAM T’NOD SEIROMEM RUOY**.”

You suddenly couldn’t remember why you were so mad at Bipper. 

_ ‘It probably wasn’t important anyway.’ _

“**EM TUB ENO ON TSURT**.”

You wondered why you had been going to Pine Tree for help. He could’ve hurt you again like he did in the Shack. Bipper would keep you safe.

“**OD OT UOY KSA I TAHW RETTAM ON EM PLEH LLIW UOY, TSAL**.” Bipper paused. “Well, how do you fe-”

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go find that journal!” You ran towards a costume rack and picked out a simple red dress.

Bipper smiled widely, his eyes gleaming. “I like your enthusiasm.”


End file.
